Generally, in a transmission, speed change is done by selecting one of a number of predetermined gear ratios and at the time of effecting a speed change, there is the nuisance of carefully disengaging and changing gears. Conventional automatic transmissions are of a belt type which have a very complicated structure, are expensive to manufacture and cannot be widely used since they have a limited range of capacity because of wear, noise and slippage.